


conflicting thoughts

by whitepaint



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepaint/pseuds/whitepaint
Summary: Renjun was a challenge.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	conflicting thoughts

“Hyung, your girlfriend didn’t bring water for you?”

Jung Jaehyun was benched. It was understandable that the coach and his teammates would fuss over him. Even he thought his foot got twisted off the rest of his leg. Fortunately, it wasn’t even a sprain.

What’s unfortunate was that Huang Renjun thought Jung Jaehyun was straight _and_ taken.

It wasn’t really much of a big deal, Renjun was an acquaintance he only sees on special events. But Renjun was not an unknown entity because he’s a stranger to Jaehyun. Renjun is a sunny boy who could talk your ears off with his passions in visual arts or with how much he loves his friends. But the way his laugh sounded like church bells was a telling sign, at least to Jaehyun, that Huang Renjun is a mystery no one can solve. Not even Jaehyun himself.

And so, Renjun was a challenge.

Renjun was the presence that never intruded, never disturbed but was always there. He was the quiet ‘good morning’ in the halls along with a smile that’s still soft with sleep but bright enough to energize. He was the coffee in the middle of the day (that everyone clamored for because classes were making them lethargic) that Jaehyun didn’t have to recite his preference for; it’s just there, ready for him with a smiling Moomin sketched on the cup. He was the bottle of water sat on the bench beside Jaehyun’s sports bag.

Renjun was a lot of things Jaehyun couldn’t understand. He was also a lot of things Jaehyun was determined to understand.

(Jaehyun shouldn’t care because Renjun is that to everyone. But Jaehyun’s heart is telling him something.)

“Injunnie, hyung doesn’t have a girlfriend.” He said with a teasing smirk, daring to thread dangerous waters. “Where did you even get that idea?”

“Sooyoung noona.” Was the younger’s immediate answer. Jaehyun couldn’t think if it was a blessing or not that the witch kept clinging to him the past days. Renjun’s eyes were wide open in a show of innocence, Jaehyun couldn’t decide if it was real or an act. Jaehyun’s head felt like it was short circuiting. “Anyway, here’s water for you, hyung. Be careful when you go back there, okay?”

He didn’t wait for Jaehyun to answer. Instead, Jaehyun had to watch him give the other benched players water.


End file.
